


Crossing Paths

by Imcalledzorro



Series: x-treme crossover [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gen, MacGyver joins the Stargate program, Multiple Crossovers, Pre-Season/Series 01, Winchesters join the Stargate program, mentions of 9/11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imcalledzorro/pseuds/Imcalledzorro
Summary: The Winchesters and MacGyver join the Stargate program. These are their stories.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: x-treme crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914775
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	1. The Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in the AO3 writer's group and someone made a comment about writing one with all of their favorite fandoms, I laughed and said well that would be impossible with my three favs, then I had an idea. That Idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I asked a couple of good friends their thoughts, and well here we are! I'm pretty excited about this one, as I hope you might be also. Originally this only had two chapters, but my beta told me i HAD to write a third chapter so, I'm in the process of doing that. Please let me know what you think! A HUGE thanks to my wonderful beta bkworm4life4! And as always I don't own Supernatural (it would never end), MacGyver, or Stargate!

**Chapter 1: The Winchesters**

_May 2 nd 2001_

Dean Winchester was putting the finishing touches on supper when he heard his father’s midnight black ’86 GMC Sierra Grande pull up. Dean shot his little brother Sam a look that said behave. Sam, who was currently sitting at the dining room table, had been moping around all day because it was his 18th birthday and he was sure that everybody had forgotten. Dean, in fact, had a few presents stashed in his duffle. In addition, he had prepared Sam’s favorite dinner, made Sam a birthday cake that looked like it had been dropped a few times (but tasted great in his humble opinion), and had even bought a salad mix to make his rabbit food eating brother happy. Now that John was back Dean hoped that the night didn’t dissolve into another screaming match which seemed to happened more and more often when their Dad and Sam were together for too long. John had been gone for almost two weeks and had been tight lipped about where he was heading when he went out the previous Monday.

The door opened and there John Winchester stood, his large frame filling the doorway, “Boys.” He greeted them half raising the whiskey bottle gripped tightly in his right hand, the left was filled with the weapons duffle. He grinned at them, “Today we celebrate!”

Dean watched as Sam’s gloomy expression faded and a smile appeared. He breathed a sigh of relief; their dad hadn’t forgotten that it was Sam’s 18th birthday after all.

“Hey Dad,” Dean said. “Sit down I’ve just about got supper ready.” He shot Sam a look, “Including your rabbit food.” He was graced with another beam from his not so little anymore brother. He laid down a plate with a steak, mac and cheese, and that nasty salad for Sam and went to get two plates of just steak with mac and cheese for him and their dad.

“Grab three glasses will ya,” John said clearly a command. “We’ve got some celebrating to do!”

That was when the first tendrils of doubt began to seep into Dean’s mind. John didn’t celebrate birthdays with a drink of good whisky, and the stuff he had was top shelf. ‘ _But if we aren’t celebrating Sammy’s birthday then what is Dad celebrating?_ ’ Dean glanced over at Sam, who’s face showed that he too had realized their dad’s jovial mood wasn’t about his birthday. Dean grabbed the glasses and thinking quickly on his feet asked, “So how’s it fair that Sammy gets the good whiskey for his 18th birthday and I only got a beer?”

John froze and Dean could see him mentally calculate what day it was. With a sigh Dean sat the glasses down on the table and took a seat, mentally preparing himself for the fireworks to start. John sighed and took the last seat and looking at Sam apologetically he said, “Sorry son, I promise I’ll make it up to you tomorrow. We’ll do whatever you want.”

Sam narrowed his eyes at John. Dean could tell that Sam didn’t quite believe him. “Even if it’s something stupid like going out for ice cream or having a picnic at the park?” Sam asked, challenging his dad.

Dean shot his brother a glare that he hoped said, ‘ _quit trying to stir Dad up’_. However, John surprised Dean and agreed, “Even if it’s something stupid, I promise.”

That surprised Dean. When John said it was a promise he tried his best to keep it. With Sam somewhat mollified Dean turned his attention back to John and his oddly jubilant mood. “So, you gonna keep us waitin’ or clue us in Dad?”

Grinning John poured everyone a finger of whiskey, “Well yesterday I got the thing that killed your Mom.”

Dean was shocked, for once in his life he had nothing to say. Then all the questions came rushing out at once, with Sam adding his own questions until one voice couldn’t be distinguished from another. “Boys!” John boomed, silencing both his sons. “I’ll tell you what happened, then you can ask your questions. But first let’s toast.” John picked up his glass and held it high, “To Mary.” His voice went husky at his wife’s name.

Sam and Dean raised their glasses, “To Mom.” They said and then they all took a drink, with Sam just about choking on his. Dean grabbed his brother’s glass which still had a half a finger of whiskey in it. “Lightweight,” he wheezed, then proceeded to knock back the rest of Sam’s.

John picked up his silverware and took a bite of the steak then the mac and cheese. “That’s actually really good Dean.”

“Thanks, sir. So what happened?” Right then Dean didn’t care about his food, he wanted to know how this came to be.

“You boys remember how I left suddenly two weeks ago?” John asked as he set his fork down. Both boys nodded. “Well I got a call from an old friend, Daniel Elkins. He told me that an angel told him to call to let me know that he had the Colt.”

“What Colt?” Sam interrupted.

“Back in 1835, when Hailey’s Comet was overhead, the same night that those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun…a special gun. He made it for a hunter,” John paused and then continued, “a man like us only on horseback. The story goes that he made 13 bullets. This hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. This gun was supposed to be able to kill just about anything. It was passed down through Daniel’s family until he called me. I was able to use it to kill the thing that killed your mom.”

“Wait an angel told him to call you?” Dean asked, “Everybody knows angels aren’t real.”

“Your mother believed in angels.” John calmly replied.

“Exactly.” Dean said.

“What happened next?” Sam asked, shooting Dean a glare this time.

“I called another friend, Ash, and he helped me put together a pattern of the YED’s behavior and predicted where he would be next. I hid in the house and before he could do to that family what he did to ours, I shot him.” John hesitated, then added, “And I could swear that I saw the outline of a huge pair of wings, like something else was in the room with us. It was only there for a moment, then it was all over, and I high tailed it home.” John forked another bite of his food in his mouth. “I’m serious Dean this is really good.”

“Thanks, Dad.” But Dean’s mind was still stuck back on the part where his Dad had killed the thing that had killed their mom, the next few seconds were filled with all three of them eating before a question bubbled up. “So, what now? All this time we were chasing after it, now what?”

John didn’t have time to answer before Sam asked his own question, “What was it? The thing that killed Mom.”

“It was a yellowed eyed demon who called himself Azazel.”

“A demon!” Sam exclaimed

“Aren’t those like extremely rare?” Dean asked baffled

“Yes, a demon. And since he is gone, I hope to never run into one ever again. I called Bobby on the way here and let him know. He says he’s coming for your graduation, then we might go visit him for a while.”

Sam set his fork down and took a deep breath, with a dawning horror Dean knew exactly what his little brother was about to say, and there went his perfect dinner. “Dad, I’ve got something to tell you.”

Dean braced himself for the screaming match he knew would be coming. “I’ve been accepted at Stanford and plan to start in the fall.”

“I know.” Dean felt his jaw drop open at those words from his dad. “I also know that Dean forged my signatures on the admission papers.” Dean froze, but John just gave him a lopsided smile. “I’ll be honest with you son, if I hadn’t taken out that yellowed eyed SOB, I wouldn’t want you leaving. But now that he’s off the board and all that goes with it, I feel a lot better about you going.” Sam opened his mouth and John held up his hand. “Now there’s still a few things that I want to go over to make sure that you are prepared for what might happen, but I’m proud of you son. It takes quite a bit of brains to get into Stanford.”

“Are you possessed?” Dean blurted out wondering who this person pretending to be their dad was.

John chuckled and filled his whisky glass up a bit. “No, I’m not. With him gone I feel like a dark cloud has moved away from our family. Now you asked what’s next. I plan on staying here until we get Sammy graduated in a couple of weeks then head on up to Bobby’s. After that I don’t know. I don’t want to get completely out of hunting, we help too many people, but maybe set up a base of operations or help Bobby out. I’m not sure yet.”

The next few weeks and months were really weird for Dean Winchester. John and Sam had almost come to some sort of truce, where they didn’t get into yelling matches quite as often as they once had. Sam’s graduation went very well with Sammy receiving the second highest grade point average in his class. After they moved up to Bobby’s place John and Bobby surprised Sam with his choice of a car, or as Dean called it a ‘rusted out heap’. The only condition was that Sam had to help repair it. Sam picked out a ’65 Mustang that wasn’t too badly banged up. John had scoffed at it saying that it didn’t have enough space in the trunk. Working on the car the summer went quickly and soon Sam was moving into the dorms.

With Sam moved off to college Dean felt at a little bit of a loss and as a result he drifted. He would go work a case here or there. He checked in with Sam often enough that he was beginning to know Sam’s dorm-mates. Then he would go help his Dad and Bobby in the junk yard for a bit before he found a hunt, and round and round he went.

_September 11, 2001_

Dean had just left Sam’s dorm at way too early in the morning. Sam had gotten up super early to get some extra studying in and maybe some exercise in, and had basically kicked Dean out. So even though it was like five in the morning Dean was already headed out to check out a possible chupacabra sighting in New Mexico. He had been on the road for just a little under a half an hour when his phone rang. Seeing that it was Sam calling Dean started talking, “You miss me already Sammy? You keep this up and your roommate’s gonna start getting upset that I’m there all the time.”

“Dean get back here now,” realizing the tone in his brother’s voice was serious Dean threw Baby into a 180 and took off back the way he had came.

“Talk to me bro. What’s happening?” Dean demanded.

“I’m ok,” Sam said, sounding anything but. “We’re all in the common room. Just come up here when you get here.” The phone went dead. Dean tossed it onto the passenger seat, and silently cursed for leaving when he did. Ten minutes later he was parked and rushing into the building. It was quiet, too quiet. Nearing the common room he could make out the voice of a news reporter on the TV, and could hear what sounded like people crying. He stepped into the room and his eyes first found where his little brother was sitting in a chair intent on what was going on the TV. Then Dean noticed the others in the room it looked like just about everybody in the dorm was gathered most still in their pajamas, some were crying others were staring at their phones, but most looked scared and stared at the TV.

He quietly walked up to Sam and sat on am arm of the chair. “Sam?”

His brother looked up at him, “Someone flew a plane into one of the World Trade Center’s towers.”

Dean blinked a few times not quite understanding or believing what his brother had just said. He looked at the TV where it showed the Twin Towers, one had a giant crater in the top with vast amounts of smoke pouring out of it. Then as he watched, another plane slammed into the second tower. Dean sat heavily on the arm of the chair. “What the hell is going on?” Dean questioned nobody in particular.

The group of people mostly stayed in the room watching the news for more information on what was happening. News came in that the Pentagon had also been hit, and that the passengers of a fourth plane had heroically crashed their plane before it reached its intended target destination. Glued to the news Sam and Dean only got up to use the bathroom and to grab food that they then ate in front of the TV.

Dean awoke the next morning to Sam writing in one of his notebooks. “Are you doing homework? I may not be in college, but I doubt they’re having classes today.” After the events of the previous day Sam’s roommate had decided to drive back home for a few days and had told Dean that he could sleep in his bed.

Sam slowly shook his head, and looked at Dean with blood-shot eyes. He ran his hand through his hair. “After we talked to Dad and Bobby they both told us that whatever happened wasn’t supernatural.”

“Okay?”

“The supernatural I know how to handle.” Sam paused gathering his thoughts. “I decided to be a lawyer to be able to help people.”

“And because you would argue with a sign that you hung yourself.” Dean quipped.

Sam sent him the bitch-face number three, but it lacked its usual sting. “But it will be years before I’m able to get in the courtroom.” Sam stopped and sighed looking down at his writing. “I’m thinking about joining up.”

“Wait, like in the Army?” Dean asked incredulous.

“Well actually the Marines, like Dad, but yeah.”

Dean tried very hard not to let his jaw drop open. “Are you serious? You hated how Dad raised us! You always called me his little soldier in the same tone most people say broccoli or snakes. You’re the last person I ever thought would want to join up!”

Nodding Sam replied softly, “I know. But I couldn’t sleep thinking about all those people who died and I felt so helpless just staring at a TV screen when I could be doing something to help. Since the things that go bump in the night aren’t as prevalent as they once were I thought that if I enlist then I could take the battle to those who try to do us harm.” He looked Dean in the eyes. “I know I can do good that way.”

Reluctantly Dean nodded. “If you’re sure. But who’s going to break it to Dad that you’re dropping out to join up. He ain’t going to like it.”

Groaning Sam covered his face and fell back on his bed. “Maybe send a postcard when I finish basic?”

Dean snorted a laugh and stood up stretching the knots out. He smacked his brother’s side, “Well get ready and we’ll go tell him.”

_Sioux Falls, SD_

“You want to do, what again?” John roared at Sam. Sam and Dean had arrived at Bobby’s house where John was staying a few hours ago, and ever since his big announcement Sam and John were having another one of their famous screaming matches, while Bobby and Dean were sitting at the table drinking some of Bobby’s good whiskey. Bobby had been in the middle of making supper when the fight started, so while it was cooking in the oven he was keeping Dean company.

Bobby shot Dean an undecipherable look, “So I’m guessing that you’ve decided to join up with your brother.”

Dean looked at Bobby startled. “How did you know? I haven’t even told Sam yet.”

“Cause I know you Boy. You never could let your brother go off by himself to possibly get hurt.” Bobby took another sip of the drink. “So, when are you going to tell John?”

Arching an eyebrow Dean gulped the last of his drink, “As I’m leaving?” Bobby laughed. Dean sighed, “Guess I better go break up the fight.”

Walking up to his brother Dean first pushed Sam away from his dad then physically stepped in between them. John directed his anger at his oldest son. “Do you know what hair-brained scheme your brother has come up with?”

Dean took a step back; his Dad’s breath wasn’t the best. “Yes, I know all about Sammy’s plan to join up. And I intend on going with him.” He put it out there and was not surprised by the two looks of shock and disbelief that he received in return. Laughing he announced, “Ya’ll look a lot alike right now!” When they both still said nothing Dean added, “I mean how hard can it be?” At those words a slow smile spread over John’s face, and for the first time since coming up with this plan Dean felt scared and a little worried.

Sitting down at the table Bobby handed each person their plate, on Dean’s and Bobby’s plate they had double the servings that John and Sam had. Sam pointed at the larger portion and the two rolls that sat on his brother’s plate. “How come he gets more?”

Bobby gave him a look, “Well he wasn’t yelling at his dad.”

“What about me?” John asked.

“He wasn’t yelling at his son in my house. Plus the boy’s going to need the extra food.” Bobby replied as he took a bite of the casserole.

John gave Dean an appraising look. Over dinner they discussed what the plan was. They decided that Sam would finish out the semester then ask for a leave of absence, so that if he decided to come back his scholarships wouldn’t be affected. Then he and Dean would enlist in early January. John still wasn’t a hundred percent behind the plan, but he wasn’t totally against it either.

“So while Sam is off finishing his semester I want you here with me Dean.” John ordered.

“And why is that, sir?” Dean asked puzzled.

“I know your brother has been keeping up with his exercising routine. You haven’t. If you have any hope of getting through boot camp, we’ve got to start the conditioning now.” John advised. Dean just whimpered in response.

Thanksgiving break was spent at Bobby’s with both boys training hard for their upcoming enlistment. John had finally granted them a reprieve and had went to help Bobby and Pastor Jim put together their version of a Thanksgiving dinner while Sam and Dean laid in the den recovering from that mornings run, calisthenics, and a hand to hand combat round.

“Hey Sammy?” Dean mumbled from where the side of his head was pressed against the couch.

“Mmmmmm,” was Sam’s reply. He was stretched out on the floor.

“You know all those times when you called Dad a drill sergeant?”

“Mmmmmm,”

“Well you finally got your wish Princess.”

Sam held up his middle finger to indicate his dissatisfaction with Dean’s statement. Thanksgiving dinner was amazing, but Dean thought that shoe leather would probably taste good right about then. Pastor Jim congratulated them for their willingness to serve their country. All in all, it was the best Thanksgiving that Dean had ever had.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

January came quickly and way too soon Sam and Dean were stepping off the bus at Marine Corps Recruit Depot San Diego or as their drill sergeants called it MCRD. Dean thought that boot camp was a lot easier than John Winchester’s version, and the food was a lot better than what his Dad and Bobby would usually serve. He excelled in all of the physical aspects of boot camp, while Sam excelled in the classroom stuff and together they made a formidable team. Boot camp was over quickly and soon family day and graduation was upon them.

“Well I’m glad that you finally decided to get a decent hair cut Sam,” was how John greeted them.

“Bobby coming?” Sam asked ignoring John’s jab.

“Yeah, he’ll be here. He had to find an old book or something.” John answered.

The next few hours were spent touring the MCRD grounds and John telling them what had changed since he had been there. They even ran into one of John’s old Drill Sergeants. The next day graduation was held. Sam and Dean were looking forward to their ten days off before they reported back for SOI school. They were looking for John and Bobby when an older gentleman in an Air Force General’s uniform cut them off.

“The brothers Winchester I presume?” The General asked.

“Yes, sir!” Dean said as he and Sam snapped to attention, saluting smartly.

The General waved his hand, “At ease and all that.” The bothers relaxed into parade rest. The General sighed, “I’m General O’Neill, uniform probably gave that away. How would you boys like to sign up for something beyond your wildest dreams?”

“I don’t know sir,” Dean answered. “I have some pretty wild dreams.” Rather than becoming upset O’Neill laughed.

“Wilder. You boys passed basic with flying colors, and now we want to recruit you to a top secret program that I help run. Now, I can’t tell you much right now, but if you want to hear more you’ll have to sign a non-disclosure act. If you do decide to join us after your ten day leave instead of going to SOI, you’ll report to me for your continued training. Though I warn you it is run by the Air Force, and it is a joint operation with Marines and civilians. Interested?”

Dean had to admit his interest was piqued, he looked over at Sam who raised his brows at him. Dean shrugged and gave a nod. “Indeed we are.”

O’Neill smirked, “Welcome to the Stargate program.”


	2. MacGyver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So glad that at least a couple of people are enjoying this! A thanks to my amazing beta, bkworm4life4! And thanks to Neil who read over it to make sure the military stuff way right, I know you most likely won't see this, but it was much appreciated! As always I don't own MacGyver, Stargate, or Supernatural.

**DFAC – dining facility**

**FOB – Forward Operating Base**

**JERRV – joint explosive ordnance disposal rapid response vehicle**

“You good?” Sergeant Jack Dalton asked of his EOD technician, Specialist Angus MacGyver as the younger man got into the passenger seat of their JERRV. Mac as Specialist MacGyver liked to be called had just gotten through with the last bomb disposal of the day. He looked exhausted, and Jack knew that he himself felt beat. All he wanted once he got back to base was a hot meal, a cold shower, and some quality rack time.

“Yea,” Mac tossed out as he took a long drink out of his canteen.

As Jack guided the JERRV back onto the rutted path that led back to the base he asked a question that he had been thinking about for a while now. “So what do you want to do, once we get kicked loose?” After not hearing an answer Jack looked over to where the blonde kid sat staring out of the window. “Earth to MacGyver, please respond.”

Looking at Jack, Mac gave him one of the looks Jack had gotten pretty familiar with. “I hadn’t really thought about it too much.” Mac said as he shrugged and looked back out the window taking another drink.

Jack turned his eyes back to the road and tried to avoid the worst of the potholes. “Well I have. So what do you think about a private detective agency?” Jack asked with a wild grin, half to bait Mac, but half way serious as well.

Mac frowned as he asked, “Why do you need a private detective agency?”

Laughing out loud Jack answered, “Not to use genius, but a business that we can open together.” Jack had dropped several hints that he planned on sticking with Mac, but he wasn’t sure that the kid had picked up on them yet. Mac went quiet as he often did when he was thinking. Jack didn’t think Mac quite understood that he meant every word about him sticking with Mac after the Army. “You know I take that Wookie life debt thing seriously.” That drew a half smirk from the silent, contemplative blonde in the passenger seat. Jack decided to try a different tactic. “You know my Mom is really looking forward to meeting you.” The smirk fell off Mac’s face and a frown replaced it. “Okay, I give up. What’s going on in that enormous brain of yours?”

Mac started to protest, but he must have seen the look on Jack’s face, so with a sigh he elaborated, “At first I thought you were planning on staying in Texas, then it sounded like you’re going to be in L.A. with me, now it sounds like it’s back to Texas.”

Jack laughed at Mac’s confusion, which earned him a glare from the person in question. “Well Bud, I was planning on taking you back to the ranch in Texas with me. Mom, Grams, and Gramps plus various assorted aunts, uncles, and cousins are all really wanting to meet you. Then I figured you would be itching to head back to L.A. to see your pal Bozer, then after a week or so I’d rejoin you and we could take steps on starting our business or whatever it is that we decide to do. You do realize that I lived in LA before coming back here, right?”

“Oh,” was Mac’s reply. Jack sighed and was about ready to launch into another lecture about Wookie life debts and stupid bomb nerds when Mac continued. “That sounds like a good plan. But I don’t know anything about running a detective agency.”

“Yeah, me either.” Jack grinned at Mac finally being on the same page as him. “So what do you think we could do with my good looks and your brains?”

A snort came from the passenger seat, “More like my brains and your brawn.” There it was, that was the Mac that Jack was used to.

“We all can’t be bomb nerds like you.” Jack paused for a second, “Ya know I could be a helicopter tour pilot!”

“And what would my role in this endeavor be?” Mac asked wryly.

“The in-flight entertainment?” At that Mac just scowled at Jack.

Jack burst out laughing at Mac’s reaction. “Don’t worry, we would find you something safe on the ground to do.” He thought for a second, “You could run a bar or a coffee shop. After they got off my helicopter then they could go to your place for a drink. You could call it the Mad Scientist or something nerdy like that.” Jack paused for a second, then pulling out a paperclip that Mac had mangled earlier, “Or even Paperclip, since you like the thing so much.” Jack laughed at his own joke.

They continued the friendly and comfortable banter until the gates to the FOB were back in their sight. “Home sweet home,” Jack sing-songed as they rolled up to the first checkpoint.

Once the JERRV was parked Jack looked at Mac, “I think I’m gonna grab some grub and then hit the hay. We’re back out there again tomorrow, and I need some shuteye.”

“Sounds like a pl….” Mac’s voice trailed off as a familiar figure jogged their way. The panting man stopped by Mac’s door.

“I’m glad to see ya back! Think ya could come help us out real quick? The lights are doing that zit zit thing.” He motioned with his hands as he said zit zit.

Mac threw Jack a look that told him exactly how tired Mac really was, and Jack was just about to tell Smithy to get whoever’s job it actually was to fix it, but the dumb kid that Mac was said, “Show me the way and I’ll see what I can do.”

A grin split Smithy’s face, “Thanks man!”

With a deep sigh that far exceeded his very young age Mac followed Smithy back to wherever the lights were acting weird. Jack started to follow, but Mac motioned him off. Shaking his head at Mac’s generosity Jack grabbed his gun and went to secure it and to get some layers off. After giving his rifle the tender love and care she deserved his stomach was voicing its displeasure at not being fed in a timely manner. Jack had hoped that Mac would fix the lights and be back with him in time to grab some chow together, they had plans to discuss after all, but his young charge was nowhere in sight.

Jack grabbed his food from the DFAC, and when he still didn’t see Mac, he went to sit with a few other weary EOD squad members. They traded stories about how slow the bomb techs were and thankfully how boring it was most of the time. Mac had a reputation of being thorough and able to fix almost anything, and the other squad members admired that. When it became evident that Mac wouldn’t be joining him Jack grabbed something for Mac to eat back at the bunk. Jack knew that if he left it up to Mac to secure his own food, the kid might not eat. With food in hand for Mac, Jack started back to the barracks, only to be hit in the head with a basketball minutes after stepping out of the DFAC doors.

“Sorry Sergeant,” a guy called out as he jogged over to retrieve the wayward ball. The front of his shirt was soaked with sweat. “Wanna join us?” He asked as he picked up the ball.

Jack started to say no, but a friendly game of basketball sounded like a decent way to relax. After all, Mac was always pushing him to get more exercise. After a couple of games where his team easily beat the others he declined another game. Glancing at his watch Jack figured that Mac was stretched out on his bunk reading one of those magazines about boring stuff that his friend Bozer sent every month. In the barracks he checked for Mac, but there was still no sign of him so Jack put the food on his bed and grabbed his shower items. After a quick shower he returned back to his bunk, where MacGyver _still_ hadn’t returned. Jack stretched out on his bunk and looked at his watch. _‘Ok if he isn’t back in thirty minutes I’m gonna go hunt his skinny ass down. He needs some sleep so we both don’t blow up._ ”

Roughly twenty minutes later Mac came dragging in. “You look tired,” Jack commented as Mac yawned large enough that Jack could easily see his molars.

Rubbing his eyes like a tired toddler Mac replied, “I passed tired a couple of hours ago. They kept finding things they wanted me to fix.” Another yawn escaped.

“So how did you finally escape?” Jack asked.

“Told ‘um that if they didn’t stop I’d never fix anything again.” Mac said as he threw himself on his bed not bothering to take his shoes off, and draped his arm across his eyes to shut out the lights from overhead.

“Think fast.” Jack called as he pitched the granola bars and an orange at his EOD tech. All three items landed on Mac chest without Mac even attempting to catch it.

“Owwww,” Mac complained blindly groping for the items on his chest. Jack marveled that the orange wasn’t rolling off.

“It’s an orange and those granola bars that you like. The ones with those crunchy nuts.” Jack described to his friend. Mac snagged one side of the package with his teeth and opened the bar without ever moving his other arm still draped over his eyes. “I feel like a preschool teacher checking to make sure the student eats and take a nap.” Jack snarked as he kept a close eye on MacGyver.

The hand attached to the arm draped over Mac’s face shot Jack the bird. “I should send you to the principal for such a rude gesture,” Jack joked. “Need me to peel that orange and feed it to you, your highness?” Jack was looking forward to whatever reply Mac would come up with, but they were interrupted by the door opening and Colonel Martinez walking in. Jack immediately surged up, standing at attention and saluted. “Colonel Martinez, sir.”

“Haha Jack, you’re not funny.” Mac mumbled. “I’m not falling for that again, too tired to even move.”

“While I agree Sergeant Dalton isn’t very funny, this time he’s not joking.” Col. Martinez said causing Mac to fall out of his bunk scrambling to get to attention, the orange rolling across the floor and under a nearby bunk.

“At ease.” Both soldiers stood at parade rest. “I don’t know what you did this time Dalton, but there is an Air Force General in my office asking to see you and Specialist MacGyver here.”

“I haven’t done anything sir.” Jack protested

Col. Martinez harrumphed, “Somehow I doubt that son, but she’s waiting in the briefing room for the both of you.”

“She?” Jack questioned.

“Best looking General I’ve ever seen. I wouldn’t keep her waiting if I were you.”

Jack nodded in understanding, “Yes, sir. We’re on our way sir.” Martinez disappeared out the door. Looking over at Mac, Jack hissed, “What did you do?”

Looking surprised Mac shot back, “Me? I think the better question is what did you do!”

“Well she wants to see both of us.” Jack looked down at his sweatpants and Army shirt that he was going to sleep in, “Well I’m going to make a great impression.”

Mac chuckled as he made his way toward the door as Jack finished getting his shoes on, “At least I still have my uniform on.”

“You don’t have to rub it in.” Jack grumbled as he followed behind Mac heading to the conference room.

“Oh yes I do. If the roles were reversed you’d bring it up every five seconds.” Mac gave himself a Southern drawl, “Hey Mac remember that time you met the General in your pajamas?”

“I don’t sound like that,” Jack protested. “And I wouldn’t bring it up every five seconds.” Mac snorted. “Okay, but it would only be like once a week.” They reached the office complex and Jack took a second to make himself as presentable as he could then stepped in behind Mac. The two quickly found the briefing room, Mac knocked politely and then opened the door when they were beckoned in. When they entered, they saw a blonde woman in Air Force blues standing at the front of the room.

“Sargent Dalton and Specialist MacGyver I presume.” Her voice was very pleasant and held a hint of a smile.

The two snapped to attention. “Ma’am, yes ma’am.” They chorused.

“At ease,” she instructed, and indicated for them to have a seat across the table from her. As all three sat down she pulled out two stacks of papers. “I’m Co-“ she stopped herself and started again. “I’m General Samantha Carter, and I bet you’re wondering why you are here.” She paused while they both nodded. “I’m in charge of a special unit and am giving you a unique opportunity to join us, but before I tell you anymore I need you to sign these non-disclosure agreements.” She slid each one of them a stack of paper. Mac immediately started thumbing through the thick stack of paper.

“What happens if we chose not to sign?” Jack questioned.

“Well then you will be dismissed back to what looks like some downtime.” She replied evenly.

Jack heard Mac chuckle a bit, so he picked up one of the pens that Gen. Carter had provided and scrawled his name across the bottom sheet. Seeing Jack sign his name, Mac did likewise.

A smile graced Gen. Carter’s lips making her appear much younger. “I’m very glad that you did that.” She touched her ear, “We’re clear for beaming.”

A flash of bright light blinded Jack and all of a sudden he was in a different room. One with windows looking out over, Jack’s mind screeched to a halt for a second. _‘Wait is that the Earth? It can’t be_!”

“We are on board the USS ‘General Hammond’ and welcome to the Stargate Program.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm leaving the decision if there is more stories in this lil 'verse up to you dear reader. If enough of y'all want more, then I've got an idea for a one-shot (how Bozer comes to the SGC) and another multi-chapter full-flegged story (that pesky Goa'uld might show back up!). If you are interested let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end! Thanks to each and every one of you who took the time to leave a review, I appreciate them SO MUCH! I was inspired by the Stargate SG-1 episode "Proving Ground." I'm sorry this chapter is so dang long (It's the same size as both chapters together, lol) but I hope that you enjoy! Again much thanks to my amazing beta bookworm4life4

MacGyver tried his best not to look nervous as he followed Jack, who was following an airman, down the confusing hallways of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. When they arrived that morning for the start of their training at Stargate Command, Mac wasn’t sure what to expect. After signing the papers and getting transported to the ‘General Hammond’, Gen. Carter had explained that she was in charge of a top-secret group that explored other planets and that they were standing in one of their spacecraft. Mac was worried for a few minutes that Jack would stroke out before he could contain his excitement at actually being in space and being on a spaceship. Gen. Carter hadn’t said much else, instead reminding them of the NDO that they had signed and beamed them back down to the briefing room. Now several long months later they were finally at Stargate Command. Mac hoped that now Jack would finally stop bringing up how cool it was that they had been on a spaceship in space.

“Are you sure he’s not leading us down the same corridor trying to confuse us? Maybe the aliens have kidnapped us and are taking us to be probed.” Jack stage whispered to Mac. Mac agreed that the corridors did look alarmingly alike, but decided to ignore Jack, he had learned long ago that if he responded, Jack would continue on and on about it. But if he ignored him, Jack would move on to a different topic. Mac and Jack had been given the option to join the Air Force, join the SGC as civilians, or re-up and be attached to the Air Force. They had both chosen to join as civilians. As they passed through the corridors Mac noticed that most of the other personnel were wearing blue, green, or black BDU’s or blue coveralls. The guard came to a halt outside what looked to be a large briefing room. Once they were inside the guard shut the door. “Finally!” Jack muttered to Mac.

Entering the room Mac first noticed the large conference table with papers in front of four chairs. A woman, whose blonde hair was pulled up into a tidy bun, was sitting in one of the chairs studding the papers in front of her. There was another woman who had long dark hair loose about her shoulders pouring herself a cup of coffee in the back of the room. The coffee lady looked up, but quickly dismissed them, turning back to her coffee. The blonde woman had taken a middle seat, so Mac sat down beside her, and Jack plopped in the seat beside him. Curious, Mac pulled the stack of paper towards him, and started to thumb through them.

“Please don’t tell me that I need to read all of that.” Jack groused from where he had seated himself beside Mac.

The blonde looked over at him with an easy smile. “It looks like a more detailed version of what I believe this briefing will be about. I’m Nikki Carpenter by the way.” She held out her hand to Mac.

Her bright smile brought a smile to his face also, “Angus MacGyver, but you can call me Mac.”

“Hi Mac, and who’s your friend?” She asked gesturing at Jack.

Deciding to have some fun at Jack’s expense he answered, “I’m not sure who he is. I found him wondering the halls looking for his bottle.”

“I’ll make you think bottle,” Jack growled, smacking Mac on the shoulder. “What my, _friend_ was trying to say, is that I’m Jack Dalton. It’s nice to meet you.” He leaned over Mac to also shake Nikki’s hand.

A door at the end of the room opened up and an older gentleman with grey hair entered, he may have been wearing civilian clothes, but everything about him screamed military, behind him was General Carter, and another guy with glasses walked into the room behind her. “Good morning campers, and welcome to the Stargate program. Today we’ll be your camp counselors. I’m Larry, she’s Curley, and he’s Moe!”

“Jack!” The guy with the glasses chastised.

Shaking her head, General Carter took control of the situation. “As General O’Neill said, welcome to the Stargate program we’re glad to have you start your training with us today. General O’Neill…”

O’Neill cut her off and raised a finger, “Retired General.”

Carter sighed, “ _Retired_ General O’Neill is in charge of our training program, so he will be the one who will oversee your training.” She turned to introduce the guy with the glasses. “This is Dr. Daniel Jackson, he is one of the leading experts in the Stargate program, and he will start your briefing today.” Daniel did a short wave. “All four of you have the potential to go far, and I look forward to seeing each of you join one of our gate teams.” In the room the three had came from a phone started ringing. “And I’ll leave it in your very capable hands, Dr. Jackson.” Carter headed back into the office.

O’Neill clapped Dr. Jackson on the shoulder as he walked behind Gen. Carter, “make us proud Danny.”

Dr. Jackson rolled his eyes at O’Neill as he shook his head. He then turned to the table and said “Okay, you know a little about me, so could each of you tell me who you are and something about yourselves?”

Jack went first, “Jack Dalton former Delta, ex-CIA, and I kept that genius alive while we were downrange.” He pointed at Mac who went next.

“I’m Angus MacGyver, but I prefer Mac. I was EOD with the Army, and uhh.” Mac trailed off not knowing quite what to say.

“He likes paperclips and duct tape, and never goes anywhere without his Swiss Army Knife.” Jack volunteered. Snorts of laughter came from the others as Mac rolled his eyes at Jack.

“I’m Nikki Carpenter; I just graduated from Stanford with honors studying international relations.” Mac glanced at her again, cute and smart.

“I’m Claire Ferretti; my dad was part of the Stargate program.” She was leaning back in her chair and Mac thought she seemed almost bored.

Dr. Jackson frowned and looked at her over his glasses, “Lou’s daughter?”

“Yep.” Mac noticed that she popped her p.

“Huh,” Dr. Jackson muttered. He consulted his notes, and pulled a white board over beside him, “We will be going over a brief history of the Stargate program, then into Gate travel and Gate repair for SG teams.” He looked at the four people seated, “I would –uh- take notes.”

Mac already had the handouts in front of him and a pen posed to jot down anything that he deemed important, Nikki was likewise engaged. Jack on the other hand was lounging back in the chair trying to balance the pen on his finger. A swift kick to the ankle got his attention. Mac glared at him and pantomimed writing. Jack rolled his eyes, but pulled the paper towards him. Well Mac guessed that counted as a win.

_Meanwhile in the Cafeteria_

Major Dean Winchester poked at what passed for breakfast in the mess hall. “Why do we have to train the new recruits?” He complained, “Isn’t that what Gen. O’Neill is supposed to be doing?” He asked his team rhetorically.

His brother Dr. Sam Winchester sighed as he cheerfully ate his oatmeal and fruit. “You know how this works Dean. Each SG team takes a turn training the new recruits and it’s our turn at bat. We couldn’t escape it forever.” Sam thought for a second then frowned at his brother, “Is that why some of our missions somehow corresponded with the training roster?”

“I don’t know, did it?” Dean said all innocent like.

“I’m quite excited at the prospect,” their newest teammate Jack Kline interjected.

“It’s not fair to Jack.” Dean protested. “He’s like a toddler!”

Jack cocked his head to the side and contemplated what Dean had said. “Is that not one of the stages of human development?” Dean held up his hand, indicating that Jack had just proven his point for him.

Their fourth member, Rowena MacLeod answered Jack’s question. “It is dearie.” Her Scottish accent made everything sound so much more cheerful Dean thought.

After pondering on it a few minutes Jack grinned, “That does seem accurate to my level of development.”

Dean sighed and shot Sam a look. Jack was a recent addition to their team. He acted very much like his father figure Castiel, who acted just like an alien, which they both were. Cas had died on a previous mission, but he had been pronounced dead before. But to be fair so had a lot of the SGC, so Dean wouldn’t be surprised if Cas didn’t just randomly pop up again. With another sigh Dean took his last bite. “They should serve pie for breakfast. I would have thought that O’Neill would have implemented that by now, or have Gen. Carter do it.”

Sam shook his head in despair, “You and your pie habit. That’s what got us in trouble on P4X-32H.”

Dean grinned unrepentantly at him. Rowena leaned in, “Vala told me that once Carter banned all cake and pie on base after O’Neill did something he wasn’t supposed to.” She paused for a second his eyes twinkling in the mischievous delight. “He quickly apologized.”

Shaking his head Dean announced, “Well remind me not to tick the General off, the pie is actually really good, for an Air Force base.”

“So, when are we supposed to meet the new recruits?” Sam asked getting them back on topic.

Dean squinted trying to remember what time O’Neill had told them to report to the conference room, he glanced at his watch. “Jackson is still boring them to death, so I think we have about thirty minutes until we rescue them.”

“Dean, not everybody takes a nap during Gate travel 101.” Sam was giving him bitch face number six, which meant irked, but not really mad, yet.

“Sorry, Jackson was droning on and on about crystals and symbols.” Dean shrugged not really getting why his little brother always got so bent out of shape over the little things. He had figured it out, eventually.

“The crystals that regulate the energy flow and the dialing symbols are both very important parts of Stargate travel.” Jack said looking very concerned.

Rowena laid a comforting hand on his arm, “Let’s not worry about Dean’s short attention span, he knows how to work it now. And since we have a few moments before we meet the new recruits I do believe I have time to freshen up so I can look all nice and proper for our charges.” With a wave she left the table carrying her empty tray.

Dean pulled a deck of cards out of his cargo pants, “Anybody up for a game of cards?”

_Thirty Minutes Later_

Jack Dalton was just about to fall asleep. This Dr. Jackson had been droning on for far too long in his humble opinion. He glanced at Mac who was paying rapt attention and jotting down copious amounts of notes, the brown-noser. That Nikki chick was doing the same, but the other girl looked almost as bored as he felt. If he didn’t get some stimulation soon he was going to go nuttier than he already was. Speaking of nutty, he made a mental note to ask Dr. Jackson if he was the same Daniel Jackson who wrote that book about the pyramids being alien landing platforms. His sister had gotten it for him as a gag gift one Christmas, but he had actually read the book, it was very interesting, but a bit dry. A brisk knock came from the hallway, ‘ _Hallelujah!_ ” Jack thought.

In walked four people, one really tall guy with hair shaggier than Mac’s, another tall guy right behind him, but his hair was regulation, a young blonde kid wandered in behind him, followed by a petite red-head. Her mess of curls reminded him a bit of Diane, and he wondered if she had gotten his message yet. Ever since getting back to the States he had been thinking about her, so before reporting in today he had left a message on her voicemail apologizing and saying that he hoped that they might be able to catch up.

General O’Neill once again entered from the office. “Great job Danny, truly riveting.”

“But I…” Daniel tried to protest.

“Is it in the hand-out?” O’Neill asked.

“Well, yes Jack, but…”

Again, O’Neill didn’t let him finish, “If you have any question just find Daniel’s office and ask him all the questions. He love questions! His is the one with all the old stuff and rocks in it, you can’t miss it. Smells dusty.” He gestured for the four new people to join him. “As I said earlier this is SG-13 and they will be helping train you for the next couple of weeks. The tall one is Dr. Sam Winchester, next is his brother Major Dean Winchester, and the other Jack, Jack Kline, and last but not least, small but mighty, Dr. Rowena MacLeod. Their primary mission is peace keeping and treaty negotiation. Between Rowena and Sam, they can sell ice to an Eskimo and leave him smiling. Now here comes the fun part. We’re going to do some assessments, then tomorrow at 0900 we will be going through the Gate to KAZ-2Y5 where our training center is located. If you don’t have any more questions then the airmen will escort you back to your guest quarters to get changed and we’ll begin the weapons assessment, so meet us at the armory, dismissed.”

___SGC---MAC---SPN---SGC---MAC---SPN---SGC---MAC---SPN---SGC---MAC---SPN___

_Two weeks later on KAZ-2Y5_

O’Neill sat around a table in the base’s cafeteria with SG-13. He wasn’t really feeling the slop they were trying to pass as food, but trying to feed the visiting Tok’ra, Jaffa, and other visiting alien allies something they all enjoyed wasn’t easy. It didn’t seem to stop Dean or Jack from annihilating the food on their trays though. O’Neill pushed his try away in disgust. “So, what do you think of the recruits?” He had his own opinions, but wanted to see what the others thought as well.

“I like Nikki.” Rowena started out. “She’s smart and can work most tech pretty easily.” Rowena’s grin turned petty, “I do believe she and Angus have a bit of a wee crush on each other.”

“I don’t know what to make of Mac.” Dean said shaking his head. “He’s by far the smartest recruit, and the others look to him as their leader, but I hate that he can’t even follow a simple plan, and don’t get me started on his refusal to carry or use a gun.”

Sam, ever the one to argue a point, said, “But he’s always found a work around with all of the scenarios that you threw at him to try to force him to use a gun.”

Dean gave him brother a droll look, “Tomato, to-ma-to. Who’s to say that he’ll obey a direct order if something happens?”

“Has he? Disobeyed a direct order that is?” O’Neill asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“No,” Dean replied sullenly.

“I quite like the fact that he’s unpredictable, Dalton on the other hand…” O’Neill let his comment slide.

“Very predictable, he is.” Rowena said, “All you have to do is find Angus, then Dalton will be there too. But he’s very capable both with guns and tactical planning.”

“Which leaves us with Ferretti.” Dean stated.

“I do believe it was her father that accompanied you on your first trip through the Stargate.” Jack said to O’Neill.

“Yeah, and I would much rather have her father have my back now too. She has an attitude the size of a mother-ship! So, what are we going to throw at them for their final?” O’Neill grinned remembering one of the trials that SG-1 had put their recruits through. “My favorite was a fake incursion on the base, but a few emergencies over the years running the trial is what encouraged us to build a training site here.”

“I think we should take it up a notch from the usual trial, I’ve been looking for an excuse to use that rocket launcher we have in the armory.” Dean grinned.

“What is it with you and that grenade launcher?” Sam asked looking concerned. “And if an incursion scenario works well, then why mess with it.”

“So, tell us O’Neill what is the worst thing that ever happened to you on a mission?” Rowena asked with a truly terrifying grin.

_The Next Day on the Proving Grounds_

Dalton led the team as they jogged towards Maj. Winchester. Panting the three stood around him looking for Claire. “She just died in the explosion you made back there MacGyver.” Winchester said giving Mac a hard look.

Mac started to protest, but Jack cut in, “Hey now! I checked the area before he blew the bomb, it was clear! We had already sent Ferretti out here.”

“Sorry guys,” Claire said as she staggered to a stop, breathing hard. “Jack zatted me just as you disappeared, then he dragged me behind some crates and tied me up. My fingers are still tingling from the zat.”

_‘That’s not even fair!’_ Mac thought. “ _I didn’t even see the rest of SG-13arrive or leave!”_

“Never leave a man behind,” Dean stated emphatically. His mouth was opened to say more but the sound of an ATV engine was coming towards them. With a grunt Dean trotted over to where the rider had appeared, probably to yell at them too.

Jack rounded on Claire, “That is the third time that you’ve been captured during one of these drills.”

“I’m sorry,” she said. “That Jack’s a quick little piece of….”

“Something’s going on.” Nikki interrupted Jack’s tirade. “Once Dean started talking to the airman his whole demeanor changed.” Winchester quickly walked back towards them and the ATV took off towards where the Tok’ra base was.

Nikki was right, Winchester looked upset, Mac thought. “I’m going to need y’all to follow what’s his face to the Tok’ra base. Something’s going on at ours and I’m going to check it out.” Dean ordered. Without waiting to see if they were going to obey his orders Dean started off down the path that led to their base at a face clip.

“I think we should go with him.” Mac said. “If something has happened there, then there are four more hands to help out.”

Grinning at Mac, Nikki said, “I was just about to say the same thing.”

Mac smiled back, his stomach doing the little swoop thing it did whenever she smiled at him. “I’m in,” Jack agreed. The three then looked at Claire who was nervously shifting from foot to foot.

“Major Winchester did tell us to go to the Tok’ra base….” She looked at all of them, bit her lip, then said reluctantly, “Okay fine, I’ll go with you guys.”

The four of them quickly caught up with Dean who frowned at their approach, “I thought I told you to go stay with the Tok’ra. I don’t know what kind of situation we are dealing with, I can’t raise anybody on the radio, I’m the only one with an actual weapon and y’all are just recruits who don’t have a great track record!” The last part he angrily barked out. Mac was pretty sure he heard Claire squeak. She had projected such a tough exterior, but once training really started he could tell she wasn’t handling it well.

Jack squared up and replied, “Like you said sir, we don’t leave a man behind.”

Dean opened his mouth to argue, then quickly closed it and shook his head, “Well come on if you’re coming.” They made the hike back to the base in record time. Before hitting the clearing, Dean signaled for a stop, and the four recruits flanked him and took a knee. Dean tapped his comm. unit, “Base, this is SG-13, come in?” He waited for a few seconds then tried again, “Can anybody read me?” Sighing he shook his head. “Nothing.”

“I don’t see the guards we have posted out here.” Jack said using his field glasses to survey the area.

“And it’s weirdly quiet.” Nikki added in. “There are usually a couple of people always coming or going, or a couple of SF’s coming out to take a quick smoke break, and now there’s nothing.”

“Yeah, something’s going on, we just don’t know what.” Dean mused.

“I suggest that we sneak around back and try to infiltrate the base and get some weapons that do more than just stun people.” Jack said. The recruits had training weapons, intars, that stunned people instead of putting a bullet in them.

“Don’t you think that the armory will be closely guarded?” Mac asked. “How about we sneak in through the bathroom? It’s less likely to be guarded and we will have a good sightline to the armory.”

“Good thinking Mac!” Nikki agreed, “Plus I believe the men’s bathroom is the closest to the woods, so we should be able to sneak in through the window undetected.”

Jack and Dean’s eyes narrowed on Nikki, “And how do you know this young lady?” Jack asked in a stern manner. Mac could feel his cheeks heating up and he hoped that no one noticed.

Nikki didn’t answer; instead she walked off towards the back of the base with Mac hot on her heels. Dean was able to get the window open and all five of them quietly entered the small bathroom. Mac pulled out his homemade periscope and used it to check out the hallway, it was clear.

“Since the hallway’s clear, I suggest we split up. Dalton, you and I take the armory and grab everything that we can. Mac, you, Claire, and Nikki head to the cafeteria to see if you can find some of the base personnel to let us know what the heck is going on.” Dean ordered.

Jack and Dean left first and then the other three quietly slipped out, being careful to make as little noise as possible. Nikki led with Mac in the middle and Claire bringing up the rear. They crept quietly down the hallway towards the cafeteria doors. Nikki had just about reached the door when a hand grabbed her gun hand and swung it up, Gen. O’Neill’s face appeared next motioning them to be quiet. The right side of his face was covered in blood from a cut beside his right eye. He quickly motioned for them to follow him and then pointed at a door a couple of doors down from the cafeteria. Ducking into the room Claire stood guard to keep an eye out for Jack and Dean or whoever invaded the base.

“What happened?” Mac asked as Nikki quickly pulled out the med kit and bandaged the gash beside the general’s eye.

“Some rogue Goa’uld,” O’Neill hissed as Nikki tried to wipe some of the blood off of his face. He swatted her hands away, and held the gauze to his head himself. “Him and his Jaffa took us by surprise while we were in the mess hall. He took Moose and an archeologist that has been researching this planet.” At the blank looks O’Neill sighed, “The taller Winchester, speaking of, where’s the shorter one? I sent Graham to go find you guys and to get to the Tok’ra base to see if they would get off their lazy hind-end and help us.”

“They went to the armory to get weapons, sir. All we have are intars.” Mac said. “Is the rest of the base personnel in the cafeteria?”

O’Neill nodded, “I managed to escape and was coming to see if I could get the communications back up and running. If the Puddle Jumper could take out their ship, we might be able to get the upper hand, but I haven’t been able to raise them.”

“Here come Dalton and Major Winchester.” Claire said. She opened the door and motioned them inside.

Noting the lack of firepower O’Neill asked anyway, “Let me guess they’ve already raided the armory.”

“Gold star for you,” Dean replied dryly.

“Oh goody, I’ve always wanted to be a four-star general.” O’Neill snarked back.

Mac had been busy looking around the room, “I think I can rig something up as a distraction. There should be enough people to take the Jaffa down.”

Dean frowned, “It’s Jaffa? I thought that the Jaffa nation were at peace with us?”

“It’s a Goa’uld, with his Jaffa. Daniel’s heard of him, but hasn’t gotten a name yet. Danny’s been calling him Suspect 218, because of the planet designation where we first found a trace of him.” O’Neill explained. “So, Kid, you think you can build something that will distract them?” At Mac’s nod O’Neill continued. “Good, you put that together and explain to Ferretti how to use it. She and I are going to take the cafeteria, while you and Carpenter try to restore communications.”

Dean frowned, “What about Dalton and I, sir?”

“218’s got your brother and ole ferret face, the one that nobody likes.”

“Harrell?” Dean questioned.

“Yeah, him! Anyway, 218’s got them, he said that he wanted some thing-a-bob that we dug up, so he took ferret face and Sam to find it.” O’Neill had tapped the bandage on his forehead as he had talked. “You got your distraction ready to go?” O’Neill asked Mac.

“Yes, sir. All you need….” Mac started to explain.

“Eah!” O’Neill exclaimed as he held up his hands. “Explain it to her.” He pointed at Claire. “Once you’ve got the hang of it, let’s go.” Mac quickly explained what to do, and then the three teams of two exited the room that they had been hiding in each going to their objective.

Mac and Nikki went to the communications room, Mac quickly and quietly unlocked it and started the countdown. Once he reached one he flung the door open and Nikki used her intar to take down the Jaffa that was in the room. “Nice shot.” Mac grinned at her as he surveyed the damage.

“Thanks,” she grinned back as she bound the Jaffa’s hands behind his back.

After working for a few minutes under the main desk Mac asked, “Do you have any gum?”

“I think so, your breath that bad?” Nikki patted down the multiple pockets she had on her person, with the tac vest, and her BDU pants she had a lot of pockets. She finally found the gum and pulled two sticks out handing them to Mac.

“No, but I need the foil and then I can use the gum to stabilize some of these wires,” Mac explained as he worked.

“How’s it going in here?’ O’Neill asked as he appeared in the doorway. “You got communications back up yet?”

Mac slid out from under the desk and took in O’Neill standing there holding a staff weapon. “Uhh, almost.” He grabbed a few more items that he needed to finish his project and scooted back under the desk. “Okay, try it down.” He ordered from under the desk.

O’Neill tapped his com, “Puddle Jumper this is Base come in.”

“We read you loud and clear Base. We couldn’t raise you for a while there.” One of the pilot’s voice came over the speaker in the room. Mac came back out from under the desk with a huge grin on his face.

“Report back to Base, ASAP. And if you see any Goa’uld craft near our base, shoot first, then ask questions later.” O’Neill ordered.

“Understood, sir. Puddle Jumper is on her way, eta fifteen minutes. Over and out.”

“Okay, now that that’s taken care of, let’s go see if Dalton and Winchester need any help.” O’Neill led the way to the room where they kept all the artifacts that they found. As they approached loud arguing could be heard.

“I told you I’m fine Dean!”

“Well, your face looks like hamburger.”

“I’m not the one that got shot!”

“It’s only a graze, I’ve had worse and you know it.”

Mac was slightly concerned that he hadn’t heard Jack’s voice yet, then he heard his Texas drawl, “How’s about the both of you go and see the doc and get patched up?”

Their group arrived just in time to hear them both say, “We’re fine.”

“Glad to hear that,” O’Neill greeted them. “Now will somebody tell me what happened?” The room was in a state of disarray. Sam’s face looked like he had just lost a boxing match, Dean was holding his left arm with blood seeping out through his fingers, and Harrell was sitting in a chair with his head between his legs. “Is Ferr,” O’Neill stopped himself before he finished. “Is Harrell okay?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “My bleeding is making him queasy. When Dalton and I got here 218 was beating a retreat with two of his Jaffa. Dalton and I both fired, and I’m pretty sure he was hit at least once. Then I got hit with Harrell’s side arm.”

O’Neill raised his eyebrow at Jack who said, “I wanted to make sure that both of the Winchesters were ok before I started pursuit sir.”

“Did they get whatever it was that they came for?” Mac asked.

Dean shot a glare in Harrell’s direction. “Yea, somebody handed it right over.”

Letting out a deep breath O’Neill sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. “Well at least we have a couple of prisoners to interrogate. Maybe Teal’c will want them after we’re done with them.” O’Neill touched his ear; Mac assumed that he was getting an update from the Puddle Jumper. “Understood, stay near the Gate and make sure nothing gets through, O’Neill out.” He turned his attention to the group, “They were sighted exiting the atmosphere, but I’ve got the Jumper hanging around the Gate in case they decide to circle back and try to go through.” He rubbed his forehead, “Do you know if they have cake in the mess hall? I need some cake.”

_The Next Day_

Mac was nervous, O’Neill had called the recruits to the briefing room, and he wasn’t sure what to expect. Yesterday had been a long day, he could have….

“Relax Hoss.” Jack’s voice yanked him out of his thoughts. Jack placed a comforting hand on Mac’s shoulder and gripped it. “It will be ok, you did everything that you could.”

“But I…” Mac started to protest.

“Yeah, if anybody is getting sent home, it’s gonna be me.” Claire said with a sigh, her eyes downcast.

“Quit being such Debbie Downers.” Jack said jovially. “It’s most likely just a debrief about what happened yesterday. No need to get your knickers in a knot.” They reached the door, and Jack gave it a brief rap.

“Enter.”

The four filed into the room and each took a seat across from Gen. O’Neill, Major Winchester, and Dr. Winchester. The other two members of SG-13 weren’t present. O’Neill had a proper bandage beside his eye, Dean’s left arm was in a sling, and Sam’s face looked even worse than the day before with the bruises starting to really blossom and turn dark.

“We were planning on putting you through a drill that mimicked a foothold situation of the SGC,” Dean started off.

“And it was going to be good!” O’Neill smiled. “But a snake-head decided to interrupt our plans. So instead of a training exercise as your final drill, you participated in a real-life situation instead. Yippie.”

“SG teams require the commitment to go above and beyond the call of duty,” Dean started, then paused and turned to the general. “Isn’t that how you put it sir?”

O’Neill shrugged, “I may have borrowed it from another great general.”

“After a week off Dalton, MacGyver, and Carpenter will be assigned to SG-19 under the command of Col. Thornton.” Sam said with a smile, or as much of a smile he could with his face all banged up.

“Watch out for her.” Dean warned. “There is a reason that there are three positions available on her team. She demands your best.”

“What about Claire, sir?” Mac asked looking at their fourth member.

“Well I do believe Ferretti will be better suited for a job here on the base, I have been informed that Sgt. Siler has been looking for an assistant.” O’Neill said.

Claire smiled, “Thank you sir.”

Dean grinned at the recruits, “Welcome to the Stargate Program.”

**Epilogue**

Jack was ready to get home. It had been a long couple of days and he was looking forward to some real food, some good TV, and his comfortable bed. As he climbed into his SUV and waved at Mac, he mourned the fact that he had to leave his classic cars in Texas. The terrain to his house here wasn’t that great and he didn’t want to damage his babies. The ringing of his cell phone interrupted his thoughts. Seeing that it was Diane, he answered it with a smile on his face. “Hey! It’s good to hear from you!”

“Jack.” Came Diane’s quivery voice. Jack could hear the tears in her voice.

“What’s wrong? How can I help?”

“It’s Riley.” She sobbed.

****************************************************************

Riley Davis sat in lock-up waiting for her turn to be brought in front of the judge. She was thinking about all of the mistakes that she had made, and how she had hoped that Kai, Peyton, and her mom were all safe from the Collective.

A guard called out, “Riley Davis.” She stood and waited to be let out. “Follow the guard.” She was informed as she stepped out. _‘What’s going on?”_ She thought as she followed the guard down the hallway. The courtroom was straight ahead, not down the hall. The guard in front rapped on a door then opened it and ushered Riley inside.

Most of the room was dominated by a large desk with a stern looking woman in judge’s robes sitting behind the desk and there were three men sitting in chairs around the desk. “Have a seat young lady, we have a proposition to discuss.” The judge gestured at the empty seat in front of her desk. Sitting Riley looked at the three men, one was her court appointed attorney, she didn’t know the second guy, but the third was…’ _Jack?’_ Her expression must have given her away.

“Hey Riley,” he said with a small grin.

Not wanting to even look at him she turned her head and gave the judge her full attention. “Well young lady, it seems like you have quite the guardian angel looking out for you. Sergeant Dalton here has a proposition for you. You can escape jail time if you agree to serve in the Air Force with Sgt. Dalton. While I don’t think this is a harsh enough punishment for what you did, it was green-lit far above my head”

Riley was at a loss for words. “So, let me get this right. If I go with _him_ I don’t have to go to jail, but I will have to join the Air Force.” She looked around at the two other men, “And y’all are all okay with this?” They remained silent. “How long do I have to decide?” Jack looked hurt at the question.

“In the next ten minutes. After that I need to be back in court. I have other criminals to send to jail.” The judge wasn’t pulling any punches.

Riley thought about it for a minute. She looked down at her hands which were handcuffed in front of her, and the horrid orange jumpsuit that she was forced to wear. All of her make-up had been washed off she felt isolated and put on display. Any place had to be better than jail, right? She sighed. “Fine, I’ll go with Jack.”

His grin could have lit up a stadium, “Good choice darling’.”

The judge sighed, “I need signatures then the guard will take her back to processing you can pick her up outside the jail.” She banged her gavel, and that was that.

After signing the paperwork Riley soon found herself changed and escorted out of the building to where Jack was standing with some blonde guy about her age. She looked Jack angrily, “You going to tell me what’s going on?” He grinned that bright grin again, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Welcome to the Stargate program.” He said. Then the three of them disappeared into a beam of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! And in my usual tradition of shamelessly promoting my next story I present to you, 'Trouble Magnet' "When Mac doesn’t show up for a briefing his teammates fear the worst." Hope to see you there!

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Found a problem? Let me know!


End file.
